A Story of Len and Rin
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: Malam Jum'at Kliwon. Saat itu, Len dan Rin, si dua kembar bermarga Kagamine, sedang bermain tukar posisi. Lalu, Rin memutuskan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa camilan sebelum tidur. Len pun sendirian di kamar. Beberapa menit menunggu Rin yang tak kunjung kembali, Len memutuskan untuk menyusul, tapi tiba-tiba... / Review please!/ Thanks to my friends at Facebook!/ Bad Summary.


**Yamigane Alice Present**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha FM

True Story © My Friend on Facebook

A Story of Len and Rin © Yamigane Alice

.

.

.

**Warning:**

Typo(s), OOC, OOT, Abal, Gajeness, tidak sesuai dengan cerita aslinya, dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**Main Chara: Len K. and Rin K.**

.

.

.

.

**A Story of Len and Rin**

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

Hari itu adalah hari Jum'at Kliwon. Biasanya hantu selalu berkeliaran saat malam dan mengganggu manusia dengan berbagai macam cara seperti menakut-nakuti atau pun dengan cara mengetuk pintu. Oleh karena itu kebanyakan orang yang terlalu penakut, pasti lebih memilih tidur lebih awal dari hari-hari biasanya. Anak kecil berumur 5-7 tahun pasti akan ketakutan jika ada hantu dan sebagainya. Tapi, ada dua anak kembar yang menyandang marga Kagamine sedang bermain di dalam kamar mereka.

Umumnya, antara jam 08.00, anak-anak seperti mereka pasti akan tertidur di atas kasur mereka yang empuk itu. Tapi berbeda dengan dua anak bernama Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin ini. Mereka malah bermain di saat waktunya tidur. Bahkan lampu di kamar mereka pun dibiarkan menyala ditengah-tengah kegelapan.

"Len! Ganti permainan, yuk! Jangan ular tangga mulu!" Bocah perempuan berumur 7 tahun berseru kepada pantulan dirinya yang nyata tetapi berbeda gender.

"Emang Rin mau main apa?" Bocah lelaki berumur sama dengan bocah perempuan tersebut bertanya pada kembarannya.

"Um… Main apa, ya? Gimana kalau kita bertukar posisi? Aku jadi kamu, kamu jadi aku!" Bocah perempuan yang diketahui bersama Rin mengusulkan sesuatu.

"Hm… Masa aku jadi perempuan? Tapi tidak apa, deh! Kayanya seru!" Bocah lelaki yang diketahui bernama Len menyetujui usul dari Rin.

"Yeee! Kalau gitu, sekarang aku akan mendandani Len agar mirip denganku!" Rin menarik tangan kakak kembarnya menuju ke arah meja rias.

"Sekarang, Len duduk yang manis, ya!" Rin memerintah Len, dan tentunya setelah Rin berbicara hal tersebut, Len langsung duduk.

"Jadi, mau kaya gimana?" Len bertanya tanpa menengok ke arah Rin. Matanya tetap menuju ke arah cermin.

"Hm… Modelnya… Kaya pas aku drama Daughter of Evil aja, ya!" Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Memang kamu tau cara menatanya?" Len bertanya sekali lagi.

"Um… Nggak, hehe…" Rin hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu modelnya seperti biasa saja, ya!" Rin melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sementara itu, Len hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Tanda bahwa dia setuju.

"Pertama-tama, ikat rambutmu akan kulepaskan terlebih dahulu." Rin mulai melepaskan ikat rambut yang masih mengikat rambut Len dari tadi pagi lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kedua, aku akan menyikat rambutmu hingga halus seperti milikku." Rin mengambil sikat rambut lalu mulai menyikat rambut Len secara perlahan. Len hanya bisa diam saja sambil terus menatap ke arah cermin. Melihat perubahan yang dilakukan Rin kepada dirinya.

"Tada~~ halus 'kan? Ketiga… aku akan menjepit ponymu yang berantakan itu." Rin mengambil 3 buah jepit cadangan miliknya lalu mulai menata pony Len sedemikian rupa agar mirip dengannya.

Sekarang jika kita lihat baik-baik, Len sangat mirip dengan Rin, seolah-olah ada dua orang Rin.

"Sentuhan terakhir~~" Rin melepaskan pita yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di atas kepalanya lalu memasangkannya ke atas kepala Len.

"Jadi~~~ bagaimana? Sekarang kau sangat mirip denganku kan?" Rin bertanya dengan penuh rasa bangga karena berhasil mengubah Len menjadi seperti dirinya.

Len melihat bayangannya di dalam cermin. Len melirik bayangan milik Rin yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih seperti habis memakai pemutih. Len kembali melirik bayangannya. Rambutnya yang pirang kini tergerai hingga sepundak mirip seperti Rin. Pony-nya yang biasanya berantakan kini sudah tertata dengan rapinya dengan jepit sebagai penahan. Sebuah pita berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti telinga kelinci berada di atas kepalanya. Matanya yang jernih dan sebiru laut dengan hiasan bulu mata yang sedikit lentik dan kulitnya yang putih dan sehalus porselen, membuatnya seperti boneka barbie. Ditambah lagi wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Rin, menambahkan point plus untuk penampilannya sekarang. Ya, kini dia sudah menjadi Rin.

"Kyaaa~~ kau manis sekali, Len~~" Rin memeluk Len dengan erat. Tanda bahwa dia gemas.

"Ukh! S-sesak, Rin! A-aku… S-sulit b-berna-pas…" Wajah Len mulai membiru akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Ah? Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Rin melepaskan pelukannya lalu membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Len.

"Tidak apa… Yang penting aku tidak mati karena kekurangan oksigen…" Len menenangkan Rin agar tidak terus membungkuk seperti itu.

"Hah~ Syukurlah… Sekarang Len dandani aku, ya!" Sekarang Rin duduk di atas kursi, sementara Len berdiri di belakang Rin.

"Pertama, ponymu harus berantakan seperti punyaku." Len mulai mengacak-ngacak pony Rin menjadi mirip seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Ouch! Len! Pelan-pelan!" Rin mengomentari perlakuan Len terhadap dirinya.

"Iya, itu sudah pelan, kok." Len menjawab komentar dari Rin.

"Kedua, rambutmu akan kusisir menjadi ponytail kecil." Len mengambil sikat rambut dan mulai menyisir atau lebih tepatnya menata rambut Rin yang sepundak menjadi ponytail kecil lalu mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut miliknya.

"Yak, sudah selesai." Len berseru sambil melihat penampilan Rin dari cermin.

Rin kemudian melihat baik-baik bayangannya di cermin. Kini, rambut pirangnya sudah diikat ke belakang menjadi model ponytail. Pony-nya yang biasanya tertata rapi, kini sudah menjadi berantakan seperti pony Len. Matanya yang sebiru laut dengan hiasan bulu mata yang tidak terlihat lentik untuk ukuran anak perempuan sebayanya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Apalagi wajahnya yang sangat mirip dengan Len dan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat rata seperti anak laki-laki sebayanya , benar-benar menambahkan point plus untuk penampilannya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar mirip denganku." Len berkomentar sambil melihat bayangan Rin.

"… K-kau hebat, Len! Sekarang aku benar-benar mirip denganmu!" Rin berseru dengan nada yang sangat ceria.

"Jadi, sampai kapan kita akan dalam posisi seperti ini?" Len bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pita yang sedang dipakainya sedikit bergoyang,

"Sampai besok pagi! Jadi jangan sampai rusak, ya! Kalau tidur, pitanya dilepas saja biar tidak rusak." Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Sip deh!" Len berseru sambil menganggkat jempol sebelah kanannya.

"Kira-kira… Bagaimana ekspresi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan besok, ya? Apalagi kalau melihat ekspresi Lenka-nee dan Rinto-nii yang akan datang besok pagi… Mereka pasti bingung sekali!" Rin terlihat sangat senang.

"Entahlah… Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah mereka…" Len menyahut ucapan Rin.

"Yoosh! Sekarang kita tidur, yuk!" Rin menarik tangan Len menuju tempat tidur ukuran queen size.

"Iya, aku sudah ngantuk…" Len menyetujui perkataan Rin sambil melepaskan pita yang berada di atas kepalanya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Aku mau ngambil minum dulu." Rin berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ambilin punya aku juga, ya." Len berkata pada Rin.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Rin keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

**BLAM!**

"Hah… Kira-kira Rin lama nggak, ya?" Len bergumam terhadap dirinya sendiri sambil menatap ke arah pintu.

10 menit sudah berlalu, tapi Rin belum kembali. Setahu Len, jarak dari kamar mereka untuk ke daour tidak terlalu jauh. Yang penting tidak memakan waktu sampai 10 menit. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu kepada Rin, Len pun berniat untuk menyusul Rin. Tapi…

**KNOK! KNOK! **(Karena TOK TOK udah mainstream)

"Eh? Itu si Rin… Iya, tunggu. Aku bukain…" Len berbicara sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Rin, kenapa sih ngambil airnya lama ba-" Ucapan Len terhenti sebentar saat pintu sudah dibuka olehnya.

"nget." Len menyambungnya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Aku belum kasat mata, 'kan? Batinnya berkata seperti itu.

Anda bertanya mengapa? Karena sekarang, tidak ada apa-apa di hadapan Len. Yang ada hanya angin hampa.

"Lho? Kok nggak ada orang?" Len berbisik pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa jangan-jangan…" Len mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak mungkin, Len. Mana ada yang namanya hantu… Itu hanya isapan jempol semata…" Len menghapus pikirannya tentang hantu.

Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia pun melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

Dia menengok ke arah kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia menengok ke arah kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia menengok ke depan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa…" Len kembali berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja kali, ya. Ah, masuk saja, di sini dingin." Len melanjutkan ucapannya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa lupa menutup pintu kembali.

5 menit berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut, tetapi Rin belum juga kembali. Rasa khawatir kembali menyelimuti Len, baru saja mengambil satu langkah maju, terdengar suara Rin meminta untuk dibukakan pintu.

"LEEEN! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! TANGANKU PENUH, NIH!" Rin berteriak dari luar pintu sambil sesekali menendang kecil pintu yang menyembunyikan isi kamar tersebut.

"Eh? IYAAA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Len menjawab sambil berteriak.

"Duh, cepetan dong… Berat, nih." Rin mengeluh dari luar.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar." Len berbicara sambil bersama untuk membuka pintu.

**CKLEK!**

"Emang kamu bawa apa-" Len memotong ucapannya sendiri ketika melihat apa saja yang dibawa oleh Rin.

"Duh… Bantuin, dong… Jangan cuma diliatin aja!" Rin mengeluh. " Tanganku sudah gemeteran, tau!" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Ngapain kamu bawa… Cookies, jeruk, pisang, sama susu Ultr*milk?" Len bertanya sambil membantu Rin dengan memindahkan sebuah nampan berisi sepiring cookies dan dua gelas susu Ultr*milk ke tangannya.

"Hah… Arigatou…" Rin berterima kasih kepada Len karena sudah membantunya.

"Dōita. Jawab pertanyaanku." Len membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Rin.

"Aku tau kau lapar, sebab aku juga lapar. Jadi kubawa saja ini semua." Rin menjawab pertanyaan Len sebelumnya.

"Darimana kau ta-" Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Rin sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah jawaban singkat.

"Sebab kita anak kembar. Kau ingat?" Rin mengucapkan jawaban singkat

1 kalimat yang berisikan 4 buah kalimat berbunyi 'Sebab kita anak kembar' itu, mampu membuat Len membisu sekaligus tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku ingat itu, Rin." Len menjawab ucapan Rin sambil tersenyum.

"YOOSH! Sekarang kita makan. Perutku dari tadi sudah meraung untuk diisi." Rin lalu mengambil jeruk yang tadi dibawanya.

"Tunggu" Len merebut jeruk yang baru saja akan Rin kupas.

"EH? Kembalikan jerukku!" Rin berusaha untuk mengambil jeruk miliknya.

"Ingat? Sekarang aku berada di posisimu dan sekarang kau berada di posisiku. Berarti aku yang harus makan jeruk dan kau yang harus makan pisang." Len berbicara sambil mengupas jeruk di tangannya.

"Hmph… Oke, aku akan memakan pisang." Rin menyambar pisang yang ada dihadapannya lalu mengupasnya.

"… Jeruknya terlalu manis…" Len memeletkan lidahnya.

"Daripada pisang, rasanya aneh." Rin berkomentar mengenai buah yang sedang dimakannya.

"Kalau rasanya aneh jangan dimakan." Len menjawab komentar Rin.

"Kau juga, kalau terlalu manis jangan dimakan." Rin menjawab ucapan Len.

Hening sejenak.

"Hahahaha!" Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Selesai memakan buah, sekarang mereka memakan cookies yang penuh dengan chocochip.

"Ah~ Cookies buatan Okaa-san memang enak!" Len memuji cookies buatan Okaa-sannya tersayang.

"Tentu saja! Okaa-san memang terhebat!" Rin ikut memuji Okaa-sannya juga.

"Yoosh! Sekarang aku mau minum susunya lalu tidur." Len mengambil gelas berwarna kuning berisikan susu segar yang dingin.

"Aku juga!" Rin lansung menyambar gelas miliknya yang berwarna oranye lalu meneguk isinya secara perlahan.

Ketika sedang asyiknya meneguk susu segar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

**KNOK! KNOK! KNOK!**

"Eh? Siapa tuh yang ngetuk pintu?" Rin bertanya.

"Entah. Tadi saat kau ke dapur, ada yang mengetuk pintu juga." Len menjawab.

"Biar kulihat, kau tunggu sini." Rin berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri pintu.

Tangan mungilnya memutar kenop pintu lalu menariknya.

**SIIING!**

"?" Sama halnya seperti Len, Rin tidak menemukan seorang pun yang mengetuk pintu.

Karena tidak ada orang, Rin pun menutup pintu lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Len.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa." Rin berbicara sambil kembali meraih gelas miliknya.

"… Aku juga begitu… Apa mungkin…" Len menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin apa?" Rin bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Rin, kau bawa air putih, 'kan?" Len balik bertanya kepada Rin.

"Eh? Iya… Masih ada sisa tadi sore, tuh." Rin menunjuk ke atas meja yang di sana terdapat sebuah gelas berisi air.

"Memangnya buat apa?" Rin bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Begini… Aku curiga kalau…" Len mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rin lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Mata Rin tiba-tiba membulat, seolah tidak percaya apa yang Len katakan.

"Eh? Mana mungkin begitu! Kalau begitu, darimana coba mereka dapatkan cairannya?" Rin mempertanyakan hal yang dibisikkan oleh Len.

"Mungkin saja mereka membelinya di sebuah tempat rahasia! Jadi, kita tunggu saja ketukan selanjutnya, jangan lupa bawa gelas itu!" Len menunjuk gelas berisikan air.

"… Baiklah…" Rin lalu mengambil gelas yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Len.

"Sekarang, kita tunggu di depan pintu!" Len menarik tangan Rin pelan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Eh! Pelan-pelan, nanti airnya tumpah!" Rin mencoba menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Len.

Beberapa langkah dari sofa yang tadi mereka duduki, sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan pintu. Dan benar seperti dugaan Len, ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

**KNOK! KNOK! KNOK!**

Mendengar ketukan tersebut, Len segera memegang kenop pintu lalu memutarnya lalu menariknya ke belakang.

**SIIING!**

Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tepat seperti dugaan Len.

"Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Len memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tadi yang ngetuk pintu kalian, 'kan?" Kali ini Len bertanya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Jawab, dong. Okaa-san, Otou-san…" Len kembali memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau nggak mau jawab. Aku siram, lho." Len mengambil gelas yang awalnya dipegang oleh Rin.

Tidak ada JA-WA-BAN.

"Kok nggak dijawab, sih? Aku tau, kok. Kalian sebenarnya pakai cairan penghilang tubuh kaya yang ada di Spongebob biar nggak keliatan sama kita, 'kan?" Len berbicara dengan polosnya.

Tetap tak ada JAWABAN.

"Kalau nggak dijawab, siap-siap aku siram, ya. Ichi… Ni…" Len mulai menghitung maju, bersiap untuk menyiram sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"San!" Len langsung menumpahkan seluruh cairan di dalam gelas ke depannya.

**SIIING!**

"Len? Kok nggak ada siapa-siapa?" Rin bertanya sambil menarik ujung lengan baju Len.

"… Otou-san? Okaa-san? Kalian kabur, ya?" Len masih bertanya dengan polosnya.

"… Len… Aku takut… Bulu kudukku berdiri…" Sekarang Rin menggenggam tangan Len erat.

"… Aku… Juga…" Len membalas genggaman tangan Rin.

'Hihihihihihihihihi… Dimana… Dimana… Dimana… Anakku… Ada dimana…' Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang entah sedang bernyanyi atau berbicara dari belakang Len dan Rin.

Mendengar suara tersebut, Len dan Rin langsung merinding disko. Mereka menggerakkan kepala mereka perlahan agar bisa melihat 'sesuatu' yang berada di belakang mereka.

Ketika mereka sudah bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakang mereka sepenuhnya. Mata mereka terbelalak, Pupil mata mereka mengecil. Mulut mereka menganga seolah siap untuk meneriakkan apa yang ingin mereka teriakkan.

'Anakku… Tercinta, tak tahu dimana… Mengapa tak kunjung kutemukan…?' Suara tersebut kembali berbicara atau lebih tepatnya bernyanyi.

Rupanya, suara terse but berasal dari makluk berpakaian serba putih hingga menutupi kakinya. Rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Makluk tersebut melayang. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan terlihatlah… Matanya yang merah dan sebagian wajahnya yang rusak. Satu kata untuk menyebut makluk itu. KUNTILANAK!

"… Se… Se… Se..." Ucap Kagamine Twins tergagap-gagap setelah melihat sosok tersebut.

'Hihihihi…' Sang Kuntilanak terkikik, dia melayang mendekati Len dan Rin secara perlahan.

"Se… Se… SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kagamine Twins akhirnya berteriak dan berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju kamar orang tua mereka.

"OKAAAA-SAAAAN!" Len berteriak, jika kita melihat lebih dekat lagi, akan terlihat setitik air mata diujung matanya.

"OTOOUU-SAAAAAN!" Rin tidak kalah hebohnya berteriak memanggil nama ayahnya. Dia berlari sambil menangis. Takut karena melihat sosok tersebut.

Mereka berdua berlari sangat cepat. Hingga tibalah mereka di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Len langsung mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut hingga terbuka lebar.

Mereka berjalan mendekati tempat tidur orang tua mereka lalu membangunkan kedua orang tua yang tengah tertidur.

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! BANGUN! ADA SETAN DI KAMAR KAMI!" Mereka berdua berteriak sambil menggoyangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ukh… Len… Rin… Ada apa…?" Sang Okaa-san bangun dari tidurnya karena merasa terganggu oleh teriakan kedua anaknya.

"Itu! Itu!" Rin yang ketakutan langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Okaa-sannya.

"Okaa-san… Rin takut…" Rin memeluk Okaa-sannya yang terlihat heran.

"Lho? Len? Kok kamu jadi penakut begini? Laki-laki nggak boleh taut, dong." Okaa-san berbicara seperti itu karena tidak tau bahwa yang sedang memeluknya adalah Rin.

"Okaa-san! Aku Len! Yang itu Rin!" Len mengembungkan pipinya.

"Eh? Kok jadi bingung begini? Sekarang kalian ceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya!" Okaa-san yang sudah terlanjur bingung langsung memerintahkan kedua anaknya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi.

"Etto… Kejadiannya begini…" Mereka mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dimulai dari permainan tukar posisi, acara makan cookies dan buah, minum susu segar, orang mengetuk pintu, hingga mereka berada di kamar orang tua mereka.

"… Jadi, kalian mengira kalau kami memakai cairan penghilang tubuh seperti yang ada di katun Spongebob, begitu?" Okaa-san yang sudah mengerti alur kejadiannya langsung bertanya.

Len dan Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aduh… Kalian ini… Itu 'kan hanya kartun… Mana mungkin nyata." Okaa-sannya hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Kita 'kan masih kecil, Kaa-san…" Len mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmph. Ya sudah, sekarang kalian tidur di sini dulu, ya. Okaa-san tau kalian pasti belum berani untuk ke kamar kalian setelah kejadia tadi." Sang Okaa-san memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua anaknya tidur di sebelahnya.

"Ha'i!" Len dan Rin lalu naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Okaa-sannya.

"Oh iya, besok pagi ganti penampilan kalian! Bisa-bisa Rinto dan Lenka bingung membedakan kalian!" Okaa-san menegur kedua anaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Len? Rin?" Okaa-san memanggil nama anaknya.

"Kuuur… Kuuuur…" Terdengar suara dengkuran Rin dan Len.

Rupanya, mereka kelelahan berlari dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Hah… Mereka tidur… Kalau begitu aku juga tidur, ah." Okaa-san pun tidur di sebelah anak-anaknya.

Ah, benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis…

***Esok pagi***

Sekarang, Len dan Rin sudah mengganti penampilan seperti biasa. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang memakan buah kesukaan mereka. Disebelah mereka, ada dua orang yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Len dan Rin. Mereka adalah Lenka dan Rinto.

"Fuuh! Kalian benar-benar lucu tadi malam. Sayang sekali, Otou-san tidak bangun. Otou-san terlalu lelah sih…" Otou-san Len dan Rin tertawa setelah mendengar cerita istrinya soal tadi malam.

"Len, Rin. Bisa-bisanya kalian berpikir seperti itu…" Lenka menahan tawanya.

"Itu sungguh lucu, Rin-chan, bisa-bisanya kau percaya dengan apa yang Len ucapkan." Rinto tertawa melihat adik sepupunya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya.

"HMPH! Biarin! Pokoknya hari ini, Rin nggak mau tidur tengah malam! Takut!" Rin memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Len juga! Nggak berani!" Len menggindikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang jangan pernah tidur tengah malam, oke?" Okaa-san bertanya.

"Iya!" Len dan Rin menjawab serempak.

Setelah itu, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

.

**Sudut Pandang Alice.**

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, reader-sama~ Saya kembali lagi dengan Fic OneShot. Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah? Typo? Saya harap tidak ada typo. Yooosh, saya rasa endingnya buruk atau mungkin ngegantung, oleh karena itu, saya ingin membuat sequelnya dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda dan berbeda latar pula. Ini juga pertama kalinya saya membuat Fic dengan words sebanyak ini, jadi mohon untuk di review agar saya bisa mengetahui letak kesalahan atau yang bagian yang bagus. Jadi, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya~

.

.

.

.

.

**Review, please?**


End file.
